Les Travaux d'Apollon : L'Oracle Caché
L'Oracle Caché est le premier livre de la série Les Travaux d'Apollon, de Rick Riordan. Il paraît le 3 mai 2016 aux Etats-Unis, et est paru en France le 28 septembre 2016 Sortie française. L'action se déroule 6 mois après les événements de la série Héros de l'Olympe. Présentation du livre Quelle cruauté ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Zeus, ait pu punir ainsi son propre fils ! M'éjecter hors de l'Olympe, pourquoi pas, mais me faire atterrir dans une poubelle de New-York sous les traits d'un adolescent boutonneux, c'est trop. Chaque fois que Zeus m'a puni, (deux fois, c'est arrivé seulement deux fois !) j'ai dû accomplir une série de travaux pour regagner sa confiance. Avec mes talents innombrables, ça devrait être facile, non ? Intrigue Le dieu Apollon se réveille alors qu'il tombe du ciel dans une benne à ordures à Manhattan sans pouvoir se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il sait simplement qu'il a été puni par son père, Zeus, qui l'a transformé en humain sous le nom de Lester Papadopoulos. Pensant qu'il conserve encore certains de ses pouvoirs divins, il n'est pas inquiet lorsque deux jeunes, Cade et Mikey, lui demandent son portefeuille. Apollon tente de les repousser, mais il possède en réalité plus aucun don et les deux voyous le frappent ce qui fait réalisé à Apollon qu'il est vraiment devenu mortel puisqu'il se met à saigner du sang et non de l'ichor. Apollon est sauvé par Meg McCaffrey, une demi-déesse, qui chasse Cade et Mikey en contrôlant les ordures autour d'eux. Apollon envisage de retourner à l'Empire State Building et de supplier Zeus, mais comprend que cette méthode ne fonctionnera pas. Il demande alors à Meg de l'emmener dans l'Upper East Side où vit Percy Jackson afin que celui-ci revendique les services de l'ex-dieu et lui donnera des tâches à accomplir pour prouver sa valeur et regagner sa divinité. Meg décide de revendiquer ses services et le tonnerre gronde, prouvant qu'elle est désormais la maitresse d'Apollon. Le duo se rend quand même chez Percy qui rechigne à les accueillir. Apollon explique rapidement sa situation et ajoute que Meg est une demi-déesse avant que, finalement, Percy les invite à entrer. Ils rencontrent Sally Jackson, la mère de Percy, enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Elle leur prépare à manger pendant que Meg et Apollon se lavent et se soignent. Percy apprend à Apollon que personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles depuis la bataille contre Gaïa à l'Acropole, ce qui fait réaliser une nouvelle fois à Apollon qu'il a des trous de mémoire. Percy refuse de partir en quête avec eux alors qu'Annabeth se trouve à Boston mais accepte de les conduire jusqu'à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés. En chemin, Apollon apprend que l'Oracle ne marche toujours pas et qu'en l'absence de prophétie, les demi-dieux ne partent plus en quête. La voiture est rattrapée par trois esprits que Meg avait aperçu avant d'arriver chez Percy. Il s'agit de nosoi, des esprits des épidémies qu'il est impossible de tuer. Le trio tente de se débarrasser d'eux, mais Apollon et Percy sont touchés. Meg invoque des karpoi, qui chassent les nosoi. L'un d'eux, Brugnon, se prend d'affection pour Meg et reste avec elle. Un policier s'approche alors de la voiture et Percy doit laisser Apollon et Meg finir le chemin seuls. Ils coupent en traversant la forêt mais Apollon est prit d'hallucinations parlant de la chute du soleil. Meg parvient à le tirer jusqu'au feu de camp avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Apollon rêve d'une femme lui demandant de trouver les portes puis d'un homme prétendant être son descendant et dont le seul désir est de brûler l'Oracle. Il se réveille dans le Bungalow 7, où son fils Will Solace le soigne. Il rencontre ses autres enfants, Austin Lake et Kayla Knowles, inquiets de savoir si sa mortalité va affecter leurs pouvoirs. Will accompagne Apollon et Meg à la Grande Maison, où ils rencontrent Nico Di Angelo, le petit ami de Will. Chiron les accueille. Il leur apprend que Monsieur D. n'est jamais revenu à la Colonie depuis la défaite de Gaïa et confirme que le don de prophétie ne marche plus puisque Python a reconquis Delphes. La communication entre les demi-dieux ne fonctionnent plus, ce qui isole la Colonie qui est déjà en sous-effectif. De plus, plusieurs campeurs, dont Cecil Markowitz, Ellis Wakefield et Miranda Gardiner, ont disparu dans les bois au cours des dernières semaines sans jamais avoir donné de nouvelles depuis. Tous rejoignent le pavillon-réfectoire pour le diner. Apollon s'assoit avec ses enfants et Nico les rejoint. L'ex-dieu s'étonne du petit nombre de demi-dieux et de l'absence de visages connus, notamment les Sept. Nico le renseigne et lui montre le message que Léo Valdez leur a envoyé pour annoncer qu'il n'était pas mort - suite aux évènements du[[Le Sang de l'Olympe| Sang de l'Olympe]]. Le diner se conclut par Chiron recommandant de rester loin des bois et Harley évoquant le jeu du lendemain, intitulé "course mortelle à trois jambes". Chiron présente officiellement Apollon, et Meg est reconnue par sa mère, Déméter. Le lendemain, Apollon se rend compte de ses nouvelles limites physiques pendant qu'il s'entraine au combat, joue de la guitare et tire à l'arc. Il fait alors serment sur le Styx de ne plus jouer ni tirer à l'arc avant d'être redevenu un dieu. Kayla tente de le faire revenir sur sa promesse quand ils aperçoivent Sherman Yang déambuler en direction des bois. Ils parviennent à l'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans la forêt et Apollon pense alors savoir ce qu'il se passe. À cause du début imminent du jeu d'Harley, personne n'accepte de l'écouter et Apollon participe à la course avec Meg. L'objectif de la course est que chaque binôme doit récupérer trois pommes d'or en passant par le Labyrinthe. Apollon et Meg se retrouvent à Delphes, toujours gardé par Python, qui terrifie l'ancien dieu. Le duo écoutent une conversation entre le serpent géant et quelqu'un qu'il appelle "la Bête". Il s'agit de l'homme qu'Apollon avait vu dans son rêve à son arrivée à la Colonie. Celui-ci parle de prendre le contrôle de tous les Oracles et de tuer Apollon. Il projette aussi de brûler le Bosquet de Dodone puisqu'il ne parvient pas à le contrôler. Meg et Apollon perdent l'équilibre et retombent dans le Labyrinthe pour finir dans une décharge. De retour à la Colonie, Chiron leur apprend que Kayla et Austin ont disparu. De nombreux demi-dieux ont été blessés durant la course et Will demande à Apollon de l'aide pour les soigner. Il remonte le moral d'Harley en discutant avec lui de la balise qu'il construit pour capter l'attention de Léo et le ramener à la Colonie. Apollon tente de partir dans les bois à la recherche de ses enfants, mais Chiron et Meg l'arrêtent. Meg reste avec lui pour monter la garde devant les bois. Elle avoue connaître la Bête puisqu'il s'agit de l'homme qui a tué son père. Elle est ensuite partie vivre chez son beau-père, qui lui a appris à se battre et lui a donné ses bagues qui se transforment en épée en Or Impérial, qu'Apollon a reconnu comme étant de fabrication romaine. Le jour se lève et Rachel Elizabeth Dare, l'Oracle, arrive en hélicoptère. Meg, Chiron et Apollon se rendent avec elle dans sa Grotte, qu'elle avait saccagé et recouverte de peinture blanche avant son départ à cause de son incapacité à recevoir des prophéties. Malgré les problèmes de communication qui affectent tout le monde, Rachel est parvenue à faire des recherches. Elle évoque la société Triumvirat Holdings, propriétaire du bâtiment où elle avait rencontré Reyna durant la guerre contre Gaïa, qui avait vendu des armes à Octave à la même époque, mais aussi le Princesse Andromède à Luke Castellan, des années plus tôt. Apollon soupçonne d'anciens demi-dieux revenus par les Portes de la Mort, puisque la Bête l'a mentionné comme étant un de ses ancêtres. Il mentionne également les différents Oracles, dont le plus ancien, le bosquet de Dodone, qui se trouve dans les bois de la Colonie. Les demi-dieux qui ont disparu dans les bois ont été attirés par les murmures du bosquet. Meg et Apollon partent dans la forêt à la recherche du bosquet. Ils atteignent un geyser et Apollon récite des vers en offrande aux Palikoi, les esprits des geysers. Ils interrogent Pete, qui est inquiet de la disparition de son partenaire, Paulie. Ils sont attaqués par des Myrmekes, des fourmis géantes, et Apollon, trop mauvais au combat à l'épée, est forcé de rompre son serment pour repousser les myrmekes en chantant et en jouant du ukulélé. Mais l'une d'elles kidnappe Meg et disparait. Apollon demande à Pete où se trouve le nid des myrmekes, qui se révèle être le bosquet de Dodone. le Palikoi le met en garde contre trois hommes armés qui parlent latin et qui recherchaient aussi le bosquet. En chemin, Apollon croise Rhéa. Elle lui révèle que les membres du Triumvirat cherchent à devenir des dieux et qu'ils influencent les évènements historiques depuis l'Antiquité. Elle lui remet un carillon à vent pour l'aider à entendre la voix de l'Oracle et l'informe que la Bête prévoit d'attaquer la Colonie. Rhéa téléporte Apollon à la Colonie et il s'évanouit. En se réveillant, avec Will et Nico à son chevet, Apollon leu résume ce qu'il sait et conclut en disant que la Bête est l'empereur Néron. Apollon repart immédiatement vers le bosquet, armé d'un arc et de flèches. Il pénètre dans le nid des myrmekes et les tient à distance en chantant. Il retrouve Meg grâce aux graines qu'elle a laissé tomber derrière elle, mais ils sont rejoints par la reine des fourmis. Apollon entonne une chanson en son honneur et elle les laisse partir. Le binôme retrouve les demi-dieux disparus ainsi que Paulie, attachés à des pieux géants. Meg invoque Brugnon, mais Néron, accompagné de Germani, les rejoignent. Apollon comprend que les deux voyous qui l'avaient attaqué étaient aussi des serviteurs de Néron. L'empereur demande à Apollon et Meg d'ouvrir les portes du bosquet en échange de la vie des six prisonniers. Meg révèle que Néron est son beau-père, mais Apollon comprend qu'il est la Bête qui a tué son véritable père. Apollon tente de faire comprendre à Meg que Néron est le méchant, mais elle ordonne à Apollon d'ouvrir les portes, ce qu'il est contraint de faire. Le bosquet s'adresse à Meg et lui annonce que Néron compte mettre le feu à la forêt. Brugnon attaque l'empereur qui riposte en demandant à ses serviteurs de tuer le karpoi et Apollon. Meg change de camp et utilise le carillon de Rhéa pour que les arbres révèlent leurs prophéties. Apollon affronte les Germani et Néron qui utilise du Feu grec pour détruire le bosquet avant de battre en retraite. Apollon libère les prisonniers et les met en sécurité. Les dryades des arbres se sacrifient pour éteindre le feu. Apollon se précipite alors au coeur du bosquet. Les arbres ne cessent de parler et de réciter des vers mais il retrouve Meg et Brugnon. Ils accrochent le carillon au chêne principal qui donne une prophétie sous la forme limerick, ce qui horrifie Apollon. Meg refuse d'admettre que Néron est mauvais et libère Apollon de ses devoirs avant de s'enfuir. Celui-ci ramasse une flèche qui traine par terre avant de rejoindre les autres. Apollon et les demi-dieux libérés se précipitent à la Colonie qui subit l'attaque du Colosse de Néron. Will, Kayla, Austin et Nico montent avec lui dans le char volant des Arès. Apollon s'apprête à envoyer la flèche qu'il a trouvé dans le bosquet quand celle-ci se met à lui parler. C'est alors que Percy arrive, monté sur Kitty O'Leary, et se joint à la bataille. Sur conseil de la flèche, Apollon en envoûte une autre et l'envoie directement dans l'oreille du Colosse qui s'écroule. L'enchantement fonctionne si bien que beaucoup de demi-dieux tombent malades. Après avoir soigné tout le monde, Apollon retrouve Percy et Rachel sur la colline pour parler des oracles. Percy refuse toujours de prendre part à une quête mais encourage Apollon à retrouver Meg. L'ancien dieu récite la prophétie du bosquet et Percy pense comprendre que les derniers vers font référence à quelqu'un qu'il connait. C'est alors que Festus, monté par Léo Valdez et Calypso, arrive à la Colonie. Tous les demi-dieux sont à la fois ravis de revoir Léo et furieux contre lui pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. Léo résume leur voyage difficile et Calypso ajoute qu'elle a perdu tous ses pouvoirs d'immortelle depuis qu'elle a quitté Ogygie. Tous les deux acceptent d'accompagner Apollon dans sa quête. Personnages thumb|left|250px|Personnages principeaux Principaux *Apollon/Lester Papadopoulos, l'ex-dieu *Meg McCaffrey, fille de Déméter *Brugnon, Karpoi Demi-dieux (ordre alphabétique) * Alice Miyazawa, fille d'Hermès * Austin Lake, fils d'Apollon * Cecil Markowitz, fils d'Hermès * Chiara Benvenuti, fille de Tyché * Connor Alatir, fils d'Hermès * Damien White, fils de Némésis * Ellis Wakefield, fils d'Arès * Harley, fils d'Héphaïstos * Holly Victor, fille de Niké * Kayla Knowles, fille d'Apollon * Laurel Victor, fille de Niké * Léo Valdez, fils d'Héphaïstos * Malcolm Pace, fils d'Athéna * Miranda Gardiner, fille de Déméter * Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès * Nyssa Barrera, fille d'Héphaïstos * Paolo Montes, fils d'Hébé * Percy Jackson, fils de Poséidon * Sherman Yang, fils d'Arès * Valentina Diaz, fille d'Aphrodite * Will Solace, fils d'Apollon Divinités * Rhéa * Néron * Calypso, devenue mortelle Mortels * Cade * Mikey * Rachel Elizabeth Dare, oracle * Sally Jackson * Bébé Blofis Autres * Seymour * Woodrow, satyre * Millard, satyre † * Herbert, satyre † * Vincius * Garius Chapitres # Des voyous me cognent, J'aimerai tant les châtier, Être mortel, ça craint #Cette fille qui surgit, Ajoute encore à ma honte, Ah, stupides bananes #Moi, hier diveux, Aujourd'hui je suis miteux..., Haïku craint la rime #La maison Jackson, Pas de trône d'or pour les hôtes, Mais on est où, mec ? #Guacamole sept couches, Cookies au chocolat blues, Oh, j'adore cette femme #Aquaman conduit, Ça ne pourrait pas être pire, Quoie que... maint'nant si ! #Avec les nosoi, Si t'es chat, t'es contagieux, C'est trop d'la balle, LOL #Des pêches de combat, Et mon cerveau qui explose, Je raccroche les gants #Un tour dans les bois, Qui sont ces voix qui m'affolent ? Maudits spaghettis #Mon car est en flammes, Mon fils plus âgé qe moi, Zeus, fais que ça cesse #Regarde dans tes spams, Si les prophéties sont là, Non ? Ben chais pas. Tchô ! #Ode à un hot-dog, AVec chips et jus de chaussettes, Aïe pauvre de moi #Sept si laides syllabes : Course mortelle à trois jambes, Pitié, dieux. Pas Meg #Vous voulez rigo..., Ben, mince, c'était quoi, ce plan ? Suis en panne de syl... #Suffit de s'entraîner..., Ha ha ha ha quelle sale blague, J'en pleure, c'est pas grave #Attaché à Meg, On peut finir à Lima, Diabolique Harley #Des boules meurtrières, Qui roulent vers mes ennemis, Échangeons nos places #La Bête nous appelle, Réponds absents, cachons-nous, Vite un tas d'ordures #Ils ont disparus ? Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, Non et cetera #Recouvrir les dieux, Quand tu refais ta déco ? Ça va pas la tête ? #De quoi il se mêle, Ce vilain brûleur d'Oracles ? Les Romains détestent #Armé jusqu'aux dents, Ukulélé de combat, Plus un bandana #Combien vaut ta mort ? Donne une note de un à dix, Merci pour l'effort #Je romps mon serment, Quel échec spectaculaire, Sacré Neil Diamond ! #C'est vraiment ma fête, Ça brûle, ça bout, ça vomit... Pourquoi pas des lions ? #Des emp'reurs, vous dites ? J'ravale mon signe de la paix, Pas cool, ça, Mama #Veuillez m'excuser, Pour tout ça et le reste aussi, Waouh, j'ai bon fond #Conseil aux parents : Mères, ne laissez pas vos larmes, Faire fourmi plus tard #Torches de cauchemar, Un homme vêtu de violet, Et c'n'est pas le pire #Je briffe McCaffrey, Ton beau-père est super nul, Pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle ? #Écoutez les arbes, Les arbres savent ce qui se trame, Ils savent toutes les choses #Trop fort le disco, Pour protéger ta raison, Y.M.C.A. Yeah #Triste est l'au revoir, Rien n'en est doux ni plaisant, Fais gaffe à ma face #Uber, c'est plus ça, Et trouvez donc un taxi ! Je roule avec Ma #Statues fesses à l'air, Dis-moi colosse névrotique, Qu'as-tu fait d'ton slip ? #Une p'tite peste j'aime bien, Quand elle est sur la bonne flèche, Pfuit ! T'es mort, frérot ? #T'as vu ? C'est Percy ! Il va m'aider, c'est normal, J'lui ai tout appris #Gros éternuement, Soins et analyse de texte, Prix du pire dieu ? Moi #Des baffes pour Léo ? Faut dire qu'il l'avait cherché, Pur Gossebo Valdez. #Guide de l'Apollon-Langue Prophétie On donne la prophétie à Apollon tandis qu'il est dans le Bosquet de Dodone : "Il était un dieu du nom d'Apollon Qui plongea dans un trou bleu bien trop long Trois places et file bon train Le mange-feu d'airain Dut avaler mort et folie tout rond" Signification : "Il était un dieu du nom d'Apollon" Le personnage principal est le dieu Apollon "Qui plonga dans un trou bleu bien trop longtemps" Apollon a traversé le ciel durant six mois "Trois places et file bon train" Festus peut asseoir trois personnes sur son dos "Le mange-feu d'airain" Festus est un dragon de bronze crachant du feu "Dût avaler mort et folie tout rond" Léo devait être mort, et Calypso devait être libérée d'Ogygie. Prophétie en anglais : "There once was a god named Apollo Who plunged in a cave blue and hollow Upon a three-seater The bronze fire-eater Was forced death and madness to swallow" Anecdotes * Il est possible de précommander le livre, pour l'avoir dans les premiers jours du mois de sa sortie. * Le texte est écrit à la première personne. * Il y avait un jeu pour gagner le livre en avant première, sur le page Facebook des "Héros de l'Olympe". * Du 3 au 20 octobre il y a la chasse au trésor d'Apollon pour gagner le livre en édition collector et l'"Apollon Box". * Les titres de chapitres sont des haïku, poèmes japonais qu'Apollon semblait déjà apprécier dans ''Le Sort du Titan''. * Le titre "L'Oracle Caché" fait référence au Bosquet de Dodone, C'est Lester/Apollon qui révèle les pourvoir de la plante, ainsi que son origine. * L'intrigue de ce livre est similaire au film Thor des studios Marvel. En effet, le dieu Thor est démuni de ses pouvoirs et envoyé sur Terre pour avoir fait une erreur contrarié son père, Odin. Il passe ensuite le reste du film à tenter de regagner sa place auprès des autres dieux. * Les évènements du livre se passe en parallèle de ceux de Magnus Chase et les Dieux d'Asgard : L'épée de l'été, un autre livre de Rick Riordan, puisque Percy mentionne qu'Annabeth est à Boston pour une urgence familiale. * Le livre est dédicacé à la muse Calliope : « À Calliope, la Muse. Avec beaucoup de retard. Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal. » Références pl:Ukryta Wyrocznia Catégorie:Livre Catégorie:Livre de la série Les Travaux d'Apollon